metropolitanareasincanadafandomcom-20200215-history
Birdo
Birdo is a dinosaur who debuted in Super Mario Bros. 2. Along with Jessica Phillips, Ennis Esmer and Jonathan Torrens, all from Wipeout Canada, Birdo is the fourth slowest character on the character roster on the Smash Metropolitan Areas video game, like Super Smash Brothers. Birdo got kidnapped on the Cities with most NHL players on Sporcle, being in second place, behind Wipeout Canada ''star Brooke DeBacker, from Leamington. Video Game Appearance Birdo is an unlockable character in the game. She may be unlocked in Story Mode in the Toad Arena, also Gwen Wright, Crystal Grierson, Yoshi, Toad, Toadsworth, Brian Guy and Chad Danforth are in the same place as the Mario character Birdo, and they are unlockable characters by using all Pembroke contestants. She is found in where the starter characters, all from Pembroke, live in Ontario. Her partner is the only Cornwall native, the green dinosaur Yoshi. Birdo is also featured on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada video game, she and all other participants who placed higher than Allen Ford can be unlocked. Song Appearances *What the Hell *Wish You Were Here *Smile *Fabulous *All for One *Everyday *Bad Romance *What Time Is It? *Stick to the Status Quo (cameo) Sporcle Appearance Due to Petawawa's Sharpay Evans not appearing in the game and not making it to the top 100, Birdo replaced Sharpay Evans and Ryan Evans, and she appears on the Sporcle game. Birdo is also featured on Ontario's 100 largest places (Canada 2011 Census), Birdo placed 2nd. She and Sharpay Evans both replaced ''Wipeout Canada reality star Allen Ford because he is not big enough to make it, also about less than 10 contestants. Birdo was chosen by Pikalin38 by the public vote to arm wrestle at Arm Wars in Las Vegas, United States in 2012 over Ron Langton and Ryan Buller, both from the province of Ontario. Birdo is also featured in an episode of Canada's 200 Largest Metros called "The 100th Largest Metropolitan Area" and all her episode appearances. Gallery Birdo_MP9.png|Birdo in Mario Party 9 MSatWGBirdo.png|Birdo skating ABirdoperfil.png|Birdo Birdo..png|Birdo's Ottawa article, as seen from Food Basics Wiki birdo.png|Birdo from Mario Party 8 Birdo_Pink.png|Birdo from the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada BirdoCannonSwing.png|Birdo's Cannon Swing Birdoslugguh.png|Birdo in Mario Super Sluggers ItadakiBirdo.PNG|Birdo from a Japanese game MP9_Select_Birdo.png|MP9 Birdo MP8_Birdo.jpg|Birdo in MP8, 2007 Birdo222.jpg|Birdo's pose mario_party_9_conceptart_0Njqv.jpg|Birdo with Goombas MP10_U_Birdo_icon.png|Birdo's Icon for MP10, like Rosalina Birdo_MK9.png|Birdo's appearance for Canada's 200 Largest Metros 2lmuiw8.png|Birdo's appearance for the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Mario_Rugby_Trophy_-_Birdo.png|Birdo's rugby, like her trophy in SSBB 2124screen_birdo05.jpg|Birdo in Mario Tennis Birdo_2.0.png|Birdo's appearance for the 100 most population centers Birdo Arm Wars 2012.jpg|Birdo in Arm Wars, 2012 Birdo Arm Melter.jpg|Birdo's tennis artwork Birdorpg.jpg|Birdo as an enemy images.jpg|Birdo's trophy 606812-birdo.jpg|SSBB Birdo Trophy Birdossbb1.jpg|Birdo in SSBB Birdossbb2.jpg|Metal Birdo Birdossbb3.jpg|Birdo's final smash MPWii_U_Birdo_icon.png|Birdo's icon for 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada MTUSBirdo_Icon.png|Birdo's icon Bssbase.png|Birdo playing baseball BRoster.png|Birdo's Mario Kart Wii roster Birdpmkwii.png|Birdo in Mario Kart Wii BirdowinsMP8.png|Birdo winning in Mario Party 8 BIRDOturn.png|Birdo's Turn!! BirdosShop.png|Birdo in Mario Party 7 Birdosoccer.jpg|Birdo in soccer Birdopic.png|Birdo's icon for Canada's Largest Metros Rugby Birdoosluggers.png|Birdo after getting a home run in Mario Super Sluggers BirdoMSAT2012OG.png|Birdo in Mario and Sonic, 2012 Birdomp9pinkcircleintro.png|Birdo on the character select on Canada's Largest Metros Rugby Birdomp9boxartwork.png|Birdo on the box of Mario Party 9 BirdoMP8.png|Birdo in Mario Party 8 BirdoloseMP8.png|Birdo loses in Mario Party 8 Birdohopeso.png|Birdo as seen in The Toad Scene BirdoHoops3on3.png|Birdo in Mario Basketball BirdoHoops.png|Birdo in Mario Hoops Bird'oh_Face_7.png|Birdo from Mario Party 7 Birdoh3on33.png|Birdo from Mario Hoops BirdoCptRnwBQ.png|Birdo in Captain Rainbow Birdo_Mario_Golf_artwork.jpg|Birdo in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour Birdo_in_Mario_Strikers_Charged.jpg|Birdo in Mario Strikers Charged Birdo_Go.png|Go Birdo! Birdo3-CaptainSelect-MSS.png|Birdo from Mario Super Sluggers Birdo2-CaptainSelect-MSS.png|Birdo from Mario Super Sluggers Birdo1-CaptainSelect-MSS.png|Birdo from Mario Super Sluggers Bguide3.jpg|Birdo from Story Mode of Mario Super Sluggers BaseballBirdo.jpg|Birdo in baseball BabyBirdowwp.png|Baby Birdo Birdo-throwing-an-egg-birdo-8190177-189-238.gif|Birdo with an egg 15hdctf.png|Birdo from Ottawa birdo_creepy.jpg|Birdo at 613 Birdo_ssbb.png|Birdo in SSBB BirdoSSBMTrophy.png|Birdo in SSBM characterOverlayBirdo.png|Birdo on Fortune Street daec253af43da4d21970430cf9a2941590d74643.jpg__939x820_q85.jpg|Birdo at Arm Melter 15 MP10Birdo.png|Birdo during an Armwrestling event Ford 01.JPG Birdo 1.png BrawlTrophy182.png|Birdo in SSBB Birdobow.png|Birdo's emblem 5862mkdd_screen_13.jpg|Birdo and Yoshi in MKDD Red Yoshi, do you wanna arm wrestle against the male Red Toad and the female Toadette, please. But Birdo said no to the armwrestlers again from Ontario Canada.jpg|Birdo in Team Ontario Yoshi, I want to refer that everyone is leaving by the day that the show is aired next year, but sorry Toad.jpg|Birdo in team ON See Also Category:Ontario Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Unlockables Category:National Capital Category:Cornwall, Ontario Category:Ottawa Category:Members of the Ottawa High Hookers